Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a low-power high-voltage regulator for a non-volatile memory device.
Flash memory is a type of nonvolatile memory device that is widely used in memory cards, computers, mobile electronic products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, portable music players, and the like, thank to its ability to retain data without requiring the presence of a power supply. EEPROM is another example of nonvolatile memory devices. Generally, a flash memory device requires a high voltage for programming data and erasing the stored data. Such a high voltage is generally generated through a charge pump circuit provided in the flash memory device.
In general, data in a flash memory device is stored by means of channel hot electron effects and erased by means of the Fowler-Nordheim (F-N) tunneling effect.
Since data programming into nonvolatile memory cells by means of channel hot electron injection requires a high-voltage regulator that can drive a large load current, it is seen that an improved high-voltage regulator consuming relatively low power is desired for nonvolatile memory devices.